Apparatus of the aforementioned kind are previously known, for example in the form of banknote dispensing apparatus, so-called autobanks. Such unmanned apparatus enable customers to withdraw cash from outside the bank, for example at times when the banks are normally closed or when there are long queues at the counters. The installation of such cash dispensers in existing bank buildings required complicated and expensive work to be carried out on the walls of said buildings. The object of the present invention is to eliminate this disadvantage and to not only simplify the installation work and to reduce the amount of time required for such work, but also to render the apparatus more secure against robbery.